


Skinny Dipping

by HockeyAddict77



Series: Stingue [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Bribery, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Relationship(s), Skinny Dipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-01 15:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2778956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HockeyAddict77/pseuds/HockeyAddict77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sting desperately wants to go skinny dipping with Rogue in their new pool while Rogue wants to be left in peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Skinny Dipping

**Author's Note:**

> So just kind of thought of this in the middle of the night and just went with it. There were a few points where I was thinking of breaking it up into a different chapter, so I apologize if it gets a little awkward at some points.  
> Unedited

"C’mon Rogue, it’ll be fun." 

"I’m not interested." Rogue’s voice was flat, seemingly emotionless but Sting could hear the faint annoyance that was delicately laced in his partner’s voice. 

"That’s a lie, don’t try to act like you don’t care around me Rogue." Rogue glanced at his partner, his red eyes hard and unyielding and seemingly blank. Blank to everyone that is, except for Sting. Sting was always the exception as he knew the Shadow Dragon Slayer almost as well as he knew himself. Sting was the only one who was able to see the shadow of amusement that flickered in the hard red eyes for the fleeting second that it appeared. A massive grin appeared on Sting’s face before sliding into a smirk and he casually threw an arm around his best friend’s shoulder as they stood on the balcony of their room, looking down at the new pool as it rippled peacefully in the night. Shadows and moonlight cast themselves over the water, creating a soft contrast that reminded Rogue of himself and Sting. As the shadows, he liked to stay on the edges of things and watch as Sting and the light were the main thing to be seen. 

"We'll disturb the others." Sting barely contained the urge to roll his eyes at his best friend. 

"Rufus and Orga are both on missions that will take them a few days, Dobengal is on a mission as well and Yukino is somewhere in town, but not in the guild. Told me she was searching for something that could take awhile. Plus both Lector and Frosch are out cold and you know as well as I do that the end of the world couldn’t wake those two up when they’re knocked out like this." Rogue glared at Sting who apparently had everything figured out. The arm that was around his shoulder nudged him closer to the White Dragon Slayer. The glare intensified as Rogue took in the smug look on Sting’s face. 

"What about the other guild members? Plus Yukino could come back." He pointed out and shrugged off Sting’s arm and readjusted his clothes. Sting’s piercing eyes followed his every movement with an almost frightening intensity. 

"You would look so much better with your clothes off." Sting’s whisper was both dark and compelling and Rogue found it was very appealing to a part of himself that he tried his best to bury under his usual calm indifference. Rogue stiffened where he stood and turned away from the moonlit pool and his fellow Dragon Slayer, making it clear he was heading back into the room. He was stopped when Sting appeared in front of him, eyes dark and focused completely on Rogue. Rogue looked at him calmly, but inside he felt a slight warmth buzz through him as he stared at the White Dragon Slayer before him, bathed in the soft silver moonlight, dark eyes almost glowing as Sting peered down at him.

"Skinny dipping won’t hurt you." The White Dragon Slayer informed him casually, as if he was talking about the weather while Rogue was trying to smother the growing warmth bubbling inside him. 

"Won’t do me any good either." Rogue replied easily as he regained his control and moved to get past his friend, but Sting wasn’t going to let him go that easily. 

"Skinny dip with me this one time and you can pick the next job." That caught Rogue’s attention. Unlike Sting, he wasn’t thrilled by long, dangerous and often destructive jobs and for awhile has been harboring the desire to take an easy, short day job so he could spend the rest of the time relaxing instead of running around barren hillsides and blowing them up, looking for their target. 

His eyes narrowed thoughtfully at Sting’s proposal and the White Dragon Slayer continued to pin him with that intense look that made him shiver on the inside. It was something only Sting could do to him and it got under his skin. 

He pinned Sting with another hard stare, while Sting continued to look back at him with those piercing eyes.

"Fine, but I chose the next two jobs." Rogue's voice whispered through the darkness. 

"I only offered one." Sting replied, narrowing his eyes, not liking where this was headed. 

"Two or nothing." Rogue responded and looked at his partner with a blank look on his face, waiting for Sting to make up his mind. Blue eyes bore into red before a sigh ghosted between them. 

"Fine." The tone implied Sting wasn't pleased, but Rogue smirked slightly as he got his way. He started to head to the bathroom to change but once again Sting stopped him. He turned to glare at him, but this time Sting's eyes danced with mischievousness and the grin he had plastered on his face allowed the moonlight to dance off of his sharpened teeth, making him look almost feral.

"Strip here with me and then we're going to jump off the balcony and into the pool." Rogue blinked, his mind trying to process if Sting was serious. Judging by the way his eyes were glowing and the pointed grin, Sting was completely serious and that terrified Rogue.


	2. Skinny Dipping Chapter 2

Unedited 

"Not a chance." Rogue sounded a lot more confident than he felt on the inside. Sting smirked and leaned in closer to his best friend and partner. 

"You don’t mean that. I can feel it. Sure there’s strength behind your voice but it’s not in your eyes. Don’t lie to me Rogue it won’t work." The whispered information was teasing, but the meaning itself had enough weight to stop Rogue in his tracks. He stood there, completely shocked that his partner knew him to such an extent. Then again he really shouldn’t be surprised as it was Sting he was conversing with. 

Sting watched him intensely as he continued to think with that surprised expression glued on his face. Even now Rogue was in the shadows, Sting’s shadow to be exact but Sting found that the darkness the Shadow Dragon Slayer always surrounded himself with gave his pale skin a nice contrast. In fact, his pale skin almost glowed while in the murky darkness. Even with his red eyes wide with surprise, there was still a gleam to them that wasn’t allowed to be seen in the sunlight. Sting continued to study his best friend’s features until his intense expression dropped, making him look softer and a few years younger. 

"What are you looking at?" This time it was Sting who blinked in surprise as Rogue had completely recovered his composure and looked as if he had never lost it in the first place as he questioned the White Dragon Slayer with a hard stare. 

"Just you." Rogue narrowed his eyes. Usually Sting was more talkative than that. He studied his fellow Dragon Slayer with sharp eyes before narrowing them again just slightly before turning away. 

"Rogue." 

"What?" Rogue angled his head back to where Sting remained standing so he could hear better, but wasn’t completely in his range of sight. 

"Why aren’t you stripping?" With those four words an instant blush powdered Rogue’s pale skin. 

"I never agreed to that." He responded, once again surprised at how calm and collected his voice sounded when he was just a mess on the inside. A mess only Sting could make him of course. He heard a chuckle behind him before Sting flashed in front of him, fully naked of course except for the mischievous grin that Rogue wanted to slap off his face which was unusual for him, but he found there to be a reason because no one should look as good as Sting did standing in front of him just now. 

"Too bad cause you’re gonna do it anyway." Sting smiled a smile that allowed his sharpened teeth to flash in a predatory manner that made Rogue flinch. Not from fear because he knew Sting would never hurt him but just from instinct. 

"I don’t think so." Rogue responded coolly, even though once the words were out he regretted them. He knew better than to egg Sting on. 

"Is that a challenge?" Sting’s smile grew and he took a step closer to his fellow Dragon Slayer who took an automatic step back, not liking his personal space being intruded upon. Rogue just glared at Sting, his hard red eyes meeting almost glowing blue ones. He found himself so focused on the intense stare that he didn’t notice Sting’s hands, removing his clothing with a speed not even Racer of the Oracion Seis could even hope to match. Sting’s feral smile widened as Rogue stood there just as plain as him except for the light blush that flowered over his cheeks.

Sting took a moment to indulge in the moment and quickly studied his long time partner. His skin was indeed a shade or two paler than his own especially in the darkness and moonlight. Numerous scars riddled the well sculpted warrior in front of him, but those scars just added to the pale beauty that was Rogue. Hard, trained muscle covered his body, but the smooth edges and curves to those muscles made him look like a sculpted artwork rather than the quiet and secluded Dragon Slayer partner Sting had known for all his life. Stunned for a mere second, Sting stiffened before remembering why exactly he had stripped his elegant partner of clothing. 

Before either could say a word Sting grabbed Rogue’s arm and before the Shadow Dragon Slayer knew what was happening they were in the air and quickly approaching the pool as Sting had launched both of them off the balcony. 

A sudden gasp left Rogue’s lips as he hit the water, not prepared for the icy feel of it surrounding him so quickly as he became submerged. Seconds later he broke through the surface to face a cackling Sting. Rogue sent him his best death glare as the White Dragon Slayer continued to laugh his ass off at nothing Rogue considered to be humorous. 

"Oh c’mon Rogue crack a smile. Admit it, that was fun." Sting calmed and sent him a normal smile. Rogue continued to glare at him. 

"More like traumatizing." He countered and Sting pouted like a small child and Rogue let out an exasperated sigh and turned to get out of the pool. Of course he didn’t succeed as he suddenly found a Sting attached to his arm. 

"Let go." He ordered but of course Sting didn’t listen to him, instead he felt the fellow Dragon Slayer tracing the guild mark on his upper arm. He whipped his head around only to see Sting next to him, a calm yet serious expression on his face as he traced the mark with emotions swimming in his vast blue eyes. 

"You know what this means?" Sting asked in a low, quieted voice, the one he used when actually being serious on a rare occasion. Rogue blinked at the sudden change of attitude but shook his head in denial. Sting didn’t look away from the mark, but must have felt his movement because a small, soft smile uncharacteristic of him appeared on his face. 

"This mark means you’re mine." As soon as the words came out Rogue became flustered and tried to pull his arm out of Sting’s grasp, but his struggles were useless as his partner continued to stare and trace the mark of Sabertooth on his arm. "It signifies that you’re a member of Sabertooth and since I’m the master of Sabertooth, this mark also claims you as mine." Rogue wasn’t sure it worked like that, but kept silent as Sting’s strange and possessive behavior continued. "We even got the mark on the exact same place. Our left shoulder. No one else has theirs there, only us." At this point Rogue was contemplating calling for a doctor to analyze Sting’s strange behavior but he glanced at his face and all his worries were calmed. 

Sting’s eyes were glowing with emotion and his face was calm, relaxed and he looked so … happy to just be there, tracing the Sabertooth mark of Rogue’s that mirrored his. Rogue let a small smile slip onto his face as he watched his companion. He felt the roughness of Sting’s fingertips against his skin and shivered. This action seemed to have snapped Sting out of his trance as he looked up and that classic Sting smile was back on his face. 

"Ha! You’re smiling that means you’re having fun which means that once again I had a brilliant idea." Sting fist bumped the air in victory and Rogue sighed in amusement. He did have to admit that the water was nice once he got used to the temperature change and the peacefulness of the night that surrounded him was comforting. 

The two spent time fooling around in the pool, mainly Sting trying to get Rogue to play and splash with him and had little success as Rogue liked to just float and look at the sky and pretend Sting wasn’t there acting like a small child every five seconds. 

Time continued to flow on by as Rogue relaxed and Sting played. Rogue spent some time watching him with a small, amused smile on his face and wondered silently to himself how none of the other guild members could hear their master wooting and hollering like the loud mouth Sting was. It was of course in that moment that Sting turned to see Rogue watching him and a large grin stretched across his face and he started making his way from the other side of the pool to stand in front of Rogue. 

"So you having a good time?" He asked happily and Rogue couldn’t deny that he was enjoying himself and surprised himself even more by realizing how at ease he was at the moment without clothing. Sting took his silence as a yes and somehow the grin on his face grew even larger. 

"I should get a reward for having such a good idea." That mischievous look crawled back onto Sting’s face but Rogue gave him an unamused stare that silently told the White Dragon Slayer he was being an idiot. However Sting paid no heed to the look and waded closer to Rogue so that they shared the same breath. Immediately Rogue tried to push him away as a blush started to creep up his face. 

His red eyes widened to the size of an overstuffed Exceed as Sting’s hand cupped his face, blue eyes glowing with an unreadable emotion. 

"Sting what are you doing?" Rogue was already not fond of physical touch, so this put him on the edge not to mention he definitely didn’t like the fact that he couldn’t tell what Sting was thinking or read him what so ever. 

"Just go with it." Just going with it wasn’t Rogue’s specialty but he would try for Sting. He trusted him more than anyone so he let him edge closer to him, hand still cupping his cheek. Sting’s eyes seemed to glow even more and with the way the moonlight was cast upon, the White Dragon Slayer looked like he was glowing in soft silver light. Rogue continued to stand rigidly, not making a move or a sound his red eyes watching Sting’s every movement. 

He made no move to protest as Sting’s hand urged his face closer to Sting’s and gave no response as Sting’s lips gently and swiftly graced over his. Once the deed was done Sting took a step back and looked at his partner who looked like a confused statue with blushing cheeks and distant eyes as his mind tried to capture what exactly happened as a thousand questions started to swarm the Shadow Dragon Slayer’s mind. 

Sting pulled Rogue out of his mental mess before he could be completely submerged in his confusion by pulling him into the center of the pool, diving under the water and reappearing at his back, splashing him with a wave of water.

"What the heck?" Rogue snapped as he whirled around to face his smirking teammate as his wet hair dripped in front of his face. Sting let out a hearty chuckle that annoyed Rogue to the point to summoned the shadows of the pool to create a wave of his own and brought it down upon the White Dragon Slayer who had been the cause of all of this. His attack didn’t have the desired effect as Sting just came up from the wave laughing even harder. A small battle between the two Dragon Slayers ensued moments later. 

"Rogue I’m cold." Sting complained once the two were back in their room, drying off and putting clothes back on once they had determined that their battle came to a draw. 

"That’s your fault for wanting to swim in the middle of the night. Put more clothes on and go cuddle with Lector or something." Rogue responded as he pulled on his sleeping clothes which consisted of a loose T-shirt and pants. 

"Sleeping without a shirt is so much more comfortable. I can’t cuddle Lector, I would get my eyes clawed out as he fights in his sleep." Sting shot back and Rogue let out an exhausted sigh. After everything that had occurred today, dealing with his partner continued to be one of the most draining. 

"Can’t I just lay with you for a bit? You’re warmer than Lector anyway." Sting fought back and had somehow managed not to sound like a whiny child. Rogue sighed again as he got under the covers of his own bed. 

"Fine but you’re just laying here then going to your own bed." Rogue finally gave in and Sting all but flew onto the bed next to his partner much to Rogue’s displeasure. Only a few minutes passed by before Sting curled up closer to Rogue’s back and threw an arm around his waist pulling him closer as he snored, completely asleep. Rogue sighed in slight annoyance at how laying here then going to bed transformed into sleeping and cuddling but at the same time couldn’t help but feel the warmth of happiness spread through his veins and just before he fell asleep, couldn’t help but think that maybe skinny dipping wasn’t such a bad thing after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s over! Sorry for the wait, but as you can see this part was a lot longer than Part 1 so it took more time and planning. I was thinking of adding some more parts to this fic. Let me know if I should :) Any feedback would be great, I hope you enjoyed!


	3. Author's Note

So I just wanted to inform you all that I have moved the next part of Skinny Dipping, Rewards, into a section of it's own. The reasoning for this is because it became a lot longer than I had originally intended and it just just better for to organize it this way. I have already posted everything that is completed there, so I hope you all check it out!  


**Author's Note:**

> I would love some feedback on if I should continue or not. Suggestions are open as well as if I should write more, about different characters and all that good stuff. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
